Los dias antes de
by L.J. Airia
Summary: Esta historia se trata de los dias antes de la boda de May y Drew. Mi primer fic, no sean malos/as conmigo 3
1. Los dias antes de

**Pokemon no me pertenece**

_pensamientos _

**MAY POV´S**

Estoy tan nerviosa, siempre soñe con este momento: ORGANIZAR MI PROPIA BODA...digo ,si, organice la boda de Trip e Iris (Lo siento pero me gusta mucho esa pareja xD),por que sinceramente Iris no sabe nada de este tipo de cosas y no es que EL GRAN FOTOGRAFO ayude mucho (n/a notese mi sarcasmo) y pues sinceramente nada se compara con este momento Y ESTOY REALMENTE NERVIOSA,ni los nervios de concursos se compra con esto pero bueno,como iba diciendo antes de este desahogo demencial estoy en Ciudad Calagua en el centro comercial a punto de reunirme con mis ´PUNTUALES´ damas de honor y madrina de bodas:

-Sabia que era mejor traerlas que esperarlas-Dijo con cierto fastidio mientras comia su 8va hambuergesa,vaya que comia bastante suerte que Drew le dio su targeta de credito.

Pronto diviso a 4 chicas,cada una con un pokemon en particular en sus brazos:

La primera de cabello azulado e ojos del mismo color,con tez blanca,vestia con un top negro y falda rosa con botas del mismo color con medias negras mas abajo de las rodillas,con un gorro blanco,el pokemon en brazos es un piplup.

La segunda de cabello morado y ojos marrones,tez morena,vestia una blusa beige y rosa y una falda rosa con un moño,debajo de esta esta una pantaloneta blanca y unos zapatos de los tres colores antes mencionados, el pokemon en brazos es un axew.

La tercera de cabello castaño y ojos azules,tez trigueña,vestia un top negro con dobles blancos en el cuello y una falda roja mas arriba de las rodillas,zapatos negros y medias de mismo color mas arriba de las rodillas con su sombrero fucsia,el pokemon en brazos en un fennekin

La cuarta de cabello naranja y ojos verdes,tez blanca,vestia un top amarillo cortado arriba del ombligo y unos shorts jean y unas zapatillas naranja con blanco, el pokemon en brazos es un azurill.

Poco a poco se aproximaban hacia mi has que llegaron frente mio

* * *

><p>-<em>Esto es el colmo,no llegan los malditos,como se atreven a hacerme esperar-<em>Dijo un peliverde muy furioso.

Drew estaba en ciudad Algaria esperando al los ´HEROES´ según ellos,el y May habian acordado no verse hasta la boda y si lo tenian que hacer seria por video-llamada.

3 horas despues

-_Los asesinare a todos ellos LO JURO-D_ijo el ya muy cabreado

Pensando esto se fue.

* * *

><p>-Holaa!-Dijieron todas al unisono.<p>

-Llegan muy tarde-Dijo May enfadadidididididiididisisisima.

-No es para tanto-dijo Iris-Esto es solo buscar el vestido y ya.

-axe-dijo el pequeño axew liberandose del agarre de su entrenadora para jugar con los demas pokemons que tambien habian hecho lo mismo.

-No se vayan lejos-Dijo una castaña de sombrero.

-Oigan se distraen del tema-Dije(May sigue siendo narradora)-Bueno,como decia,Iris como tu solo tuviste que ir al altar y decir SI,no tuviste que hacer el trabajo que yo hice-.

-Ohh,bueno vamos a la tienda de bodas-Dijo Misty-Antes de que cierre-.

-SIII-Dijieron toda al unisono antes de correr a la tienda-.

-PROBLEMAS-Grito Dawn-LA TIENDA ESTA CERRADA-

-QUEEEEE!-Grite eso era imposible-.

-Si mira-Serena empezo a leer el letrero:

DEBIDO A PROBLEMAS EN

LA FABRICA NOS HEMOS VISTO

EN LA OBLIGACION DE CERRAR

LA TIENDA.

_atte: La comision_

-NOOO...-No puede continuar por que Iris me callo-.

-Calmate mujer-Me dijo-Seguro que hay solucion-.

-Cual ya mas calmada-.

-Ya se-Dijo Serena mirando a Danw-.

-Si-Dijo esta-Cuando veniamos para aca vimos una casa de modas-.

-¿y?-Dije sin ganas-De que nos sirve

-Hay como que no captas-Dijo Misty-Hasta yo endi-.

-Ya diganme-Si hay oportunidad de tener mi vestido -hare lo que sea

-Ahi podemos mandar a hacer tu vestido-.

-SI VAMOS ALLA-Dije y no espere por que empece a correr-.

-Nop,tu te quedas aqui-Dijo Misty deteniendome-Aparte ya esta anocheciendo-

Verdad,no me habia dado cuenta de eso,todas cogieron en brazos a sus pokemon y encaminamos rumbo al hotel donde nos quedaremos,ya que mi casa esta muy lejos.

* * *

><p>Mientras en Ciudad Algaria:<p>

-Oigan,no se supone que veriamos a Drew aqui?-Dijo un azabache que tenia en el hombro a un lindo Pikachu

-Yo que voy a saber,solo estoy aqui por que Iris me obligo-Dijo un rubio con una camara en la mano-.

-Hmmp-Dijo un pelimorado fastidiado-.

-Oigan no sera que llegamos tarde-Dijo un moreno de ojos achinados-

-Noooo esto es como una comida arruinada,un total desastre-Dijo un cocinero que responde al nonbre Cilan-.

-Bueno,vamos al hotel que estoy cansado-Dijo Ash

-Pika pika-.

-Apurense-Dijo un pelimorado que se habia adelantado mucho-

-Esperanos-Dijieron los demas mientras corrian hacia el-.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui el primer episodio =3<strong>


	2. 3 2 1 ROSARADE RAYO SOLAR

**Pokemon no me pertenece**

_pensamientos_

_(Esto ocurre despues de Drew se fuera del parque en ciudad Alagaria cansado de esperar a los chicos =3)_

**_DREW POV´S_**

_Esto es inaudito,dejarme esperando por 4 horas(El ya estaba esperando desde hacer rato)ya les dare su merecido,si,sufriran por haber hecho esperar a Drew DelaRousse-_Penso el peliverde mientras caminaba a su casa de verano que habia alquilado para quedarse ahi con los chicos.

* * *

><p>Mientras con los chicos:<p>

-ESPERANOS-Gritaron todos al unisono para ir corriendo detras de un pelimorado -.

Ellos empezaron a correr para alcanzar a Paul y cuando lo alcanzaron siguieron todos de largo a la casa de que alquilaban a disculparse con Drew,pero como el peliverde dijo:_ Sufriran por haber hecho esperar a un DelaRousse._

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la casa:<p>

-¡¿Drew estas ahi?!-Grito Brock-.

Desde que venian lo estaban buscando con la mirada y ni rastro,ellos sinceramente si no estaba ahi,May les pondria precio a sus cabezas.

-Por aqui-Se escucho un grito de parte de la persona que estaban buscando,todos suspiraron,no moririan...o al menos eso pensaban.

El grito se que se escucho provino de la parte de atras de la casa de verano,todos hicieron carrera para llegar ahi,pero al llegar:

-Drew encerio la...-Ash no pudo terminar de hablar por que...-

-Tiene 3 segundos para correr-Dijo Drew cabizbaja-_LO LAMENTARAN-_

_-_Que pero D...-Intento decir Brock-.

-3...-Empezo a contar Drew-

-Mejor vamonos-Dijo Cilan-No quiero terminar cocinado-Dicho esto hecho a correr seguido por Trip (COBARDES 77)

-2...-.

-No hara nada ya veran-Dijo despreocupado Paul (Yo que tu si me preocuparia)

-1...-No hizo nada-.

-Ven,que les dije no nos hara nada-Dijo confiado-

Pero al voltear se dio cuenta de que estaba solo-_Malditos cobardes sin cerebro-._

_-_ROSARADE RAYO SOLAR!-Acto seguido el pokemon lanzo dicho ataque al pelimorado-

-AUCHHHHHHHH-.

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente:<p>

En un cuarto del centro pokemon se encontraba un pelimorado vendado como momia y sus ´amigos´ estaban al rededor de el.

-Encerio lo lamento-Dijo Ash-.

-Hmmph despues de huir como cobardes que son y dejarme solo ¿LO LAMENTAS?-Pregunto el muerto digo Paul enojadisisisimo-.

-Me puedes repetir que causo esto-Pregunto la enfermera Joy-.

-Ya le dijimos, un pokemon salvaje nos ataco con rayo solar, pero solo llego a alcarzar a Paul, no logramos identificar que clase de pokemon era-Dijo Drew-.

-_Miente con tanta facilidad-_Eso fue el pensamiento que les cruzo la cabeza a todos cuando escucharon la respuesta del peliverde-.

-Con su permiso me retiro, y una cosa mas: Paul no podra darse de alta hasta mañana-Dicho esto se fue-.

-Ahora falta el padrino de bodas-Dijo Trip-.

-Escuchenme bien,ni una palabra de esto a las chicas o si no no dejare que huyan la proxima vez-Todos asintieron,despues de Paul nadie queria ser el siguiente-.

-Bueno se mejor que nos vayamos a ver lo trajes para la boda-Dicho esto se fue-.

-Adios-Dijieron todos lo demas para poder irse-.

Esta vez la moraleja que aprendio Paul es ´NO subestimes nunca a Drew DelaRousse´

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui el segundo episodio =3<strong>


	3. Casa de modas,mi prima y los problemas

**Pokemon no me pertenece**

_pensamientos_

susurro

Al dia siguiente

**MAY POV´S**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperte temprano,creo por que mis amigas estaban al rededor de mi cama mirandome feo,bueno me levante temprano y no ahi nada que decir.

-Ya te levantas-Dijo Iris-Llegaremos tarde a la casa de modas-.

-Hay pero si me levante temprano-Dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-.

-No es cierto-Dijo Iris-Mira esto-Agarro su Poke-gear,ERAN LAS 12:34pm,tarde,muy tarde,aunque yo siempre me levanto asi que no hay problema ¿verdad?.

-Si es cierto-.

-No-.

-Si-.

-No-.

-Si-.

-No-.

-Si-.

-YA ES SUFICIENTE-Grito Misty-May anda a cambiarte-.

fastidiada,no me gusta que me den ordenes pero como estaba en esta circunstancias lo amerita,me meti al baño,muy grande y decorado finamente,las paredes de marmol (en donde vivo se ve de colores no se si en otro lado sea asi) de un color celeste pastel,me perdi en su suave color cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en pijama, pero lugo cai que me habia metido a la ducha con la ropa puesta.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh esta fria!-Exclame como rayos no me di cuenta-_Bueno asi sera-_Me costo adaptarme al frio del agua,me fui quitando la ropa y tirandola lo mas lejos posible...

* * *

><p>-Oigan eso estuvo mal-Dijo Misty-.<p>

-Cierto,dejar la ducha abierta !Y todavia con agua fria¡-Excalmo Dawn-.

-Pero ella empezo-Se defendio Iris-Ademas,todas aqui sabemos que se demoraria mas sin esa ayuda...-

-AHHHHHHHH ESTA FRIA!-Se oyo un grito proveniente del baño-.

-Vez-Intervino Serena-Aunque se demore la casa de modas no se ira de aqui-.

-Hay lo hice por el bien de ella-Dicho esto la morena agarro a su Axew-Voy a busca algo de comer ahora vuelvo-.

Dicho esto se fue.

* * *

><p>Terminado mi tortu..digo baño,abri el armario,para mi sorpresa habia 3 estilos para ponerme hoy:<p>

(Voy a meter a Ruby y a Sapphire a esta historia)

- traje rojo-Aburrido me canso de usar lo mismo-.

-Un lindo traje naranja y verde cortesia de mi ´cuñado ´ Ruby-Lindo pero no-

-Un traje azul,igual al de mi prima Sapphire-Este me gusta-Dicho esto,me lo puse-

Cuando me puse el traje que me regalo mi prima,senti que algo malo iba a pasar,neh,cada vez que voy de compras con Dawn tengo ese presesentimiento,asi que lo ignore,sali del baño note que Iris no estaba,eso es bueno,no es que no me agrade,su personalidad y la mia chocan y ocasionan una pelea,algo asi como lo que me conto Serena una vez:

_Flash back:_

_-Y entonces al ser tan diferentes Xerneas y Yveltal pelean causando un gran conflcto destruyendo todo a su paso-Dijo Serena mientras me platicaba sobre Kalos hace unos dias atras._

_-Aja-La verdad no me interesa eso de las batallas de legendarios,si son legendarios,que podemos hacer_ nosotros los_ simples humanos ¿capturarlos? nos matarian al intentar hacer tal atrocidad._

Fin de flash back

La verdad en ese momento no me intereso pero ahora,yo e Iris estamos igual que esos 2 amargados pokemon,caunsando conflictos y haciendo destrozos .

-Ya vamonos-Dije estamos algo retrasadas,bueno al final creo que Iris tenia razon-.

-Tenemos que esperar a Iris-Dijo Dawn-.

-¿Ella sabe el camino?-Pregunte,Serena asintio-Entonces vamonos,ella sabra ubicarse-.

Ellas saben que no puede conmigo asi que salimos todas rumbo a esa casa de modas,pero en elcamino pasaron 2 cosas:

Ibamos a mitad de camino cuando:

-RINGGGGG...RINGGGGG-Sonaba el Poke-gear de Misty,cuando vio el nombre del que llamaba se puso roja como tomate,no lo hemos dicho pero despues de que supero que Ash saliera con Serena,empezo a salir con alguien y parece que estan mas que felices-Tengo que contestar-Dijo Misty,se alejo un poco pero no lo sufiente para que no escucharamos-Hola Tracey amorr...-DIJO TRACEY,quedamos heladas,segun se Tracey tambien fue compañero de viajes de Ash-Estas aqui...que bien...-Esta aqui ¡DONDE! empece a girar a mirar ya que el poke-gear de Misty es algo antiguito y no tiene video-llamada,y no se puede ver donde esta-Ahhh en ciudad algaria-Ufff si hubiera estado aqui lo hubiera mandado volar a Algaria-Bueno nos vemos en la boda...adios te amoooo-Y corto la llamada,volteo y nos vio mirandola justo como me vieron ella en la mañana-¿Escucharon algo?-Pregunto preocupada-.

-Noooooo solo desde ¨Holaaa Tracey amorrr¨-Dije lo ultimo en tono burlesco-.

-Estan molestas conmigo-Dijo la culpable-.

-Solo por que no nos dijiste-Dijo Serena-Pero felicidades por tu relacion-.

-Si,mas bien el dia de la boda oficialaremos nuestra relacion-Dijo con los ojos estrellas-.

-Bueno sigamos que nos estamos demorando-Dijo Dawn-.

Emprendimos rumbo a la casa de modas cuando:

Yo como siempre de distraida choque con alguien:

-Oye fijate-Dije mientras me levantaba,pero me quede en shock en sabe que choque con mi prima Sapphire-PRIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Gritamos las dos mientras nos abrazamos,pero note que no venia sola,venia con mi querido cuñado Ruby,solte el abrazo y dije-Hola Ruby,ya formalisaste con Sapphire-Pregunte mientras lo abrazaba,algo que no note,mientras tenia este momento familiar,mis amigas estaba en estado de shock,solte el abraso de Ruby-Ve Glaceon-Libere a mi hermoso pokemon,que por supuesto hizo su entrada triunfal tipica de ella-Rayo hielo a mis amigas-El pokemon realizo dicho ataque y mis amiga despertaron de su shock-Regresa Glaceon-.

-H-hay do-dos de TI-Gritaron todas,bueno nunca les dije que tenia una prima identica a mi-.

-No es cierto-Empece a explicar-Ella es mi prima Sapphire y el es su novio Ruby-.

-Pero s-son identicas-Dijo Serena-Eso si es imposible-.

-Nacimos el mismo dia,a la misma hora en el mismo lugar-Dije-.

-Cierto-Dijo mi prima-Aunque somos de personlidades diferentes-.

-Bueno-Dijo Misty-Pero ¿Porque llevan la misma ropa?-.

-Por que yo se la regale-Dijo Spphire-Y Ruby le regalo el otro conjunto ¿No Ruby?-.

-Si-.

-Bueno ,al caso.¿Que hacen aqui?-Pregunte-.

-Venimos a verte a tu boda-Dijo haciendo una pose dramatica-Que no podia ver a mi gemela ´buena´ casarse?-.

-Si,ustedes se tiene que ir a calagua-Dije-.

-Por que-Pregunto-

-Tiene que presentarse con Drew-Dije como si ya de por si fuera obvio-

-Bueno,Sal Pilo-Dijo sacando la pokeball de su Tropius-A ciudad Algaria-Dijo mientras el pokemon agitaba sus alas-.

-OYE SAPPHIRE,QUE HAY DE MI-Grito Ruby-.

-Tu tienes a tus pokemon-Dijo para desaparecer de nuestra vista-.

-Pero...-No pudo hablar ya que Pilo volvio y se lo llevo-AHHHHHHHHHHHH NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO-No pude evitar reirme,eso 2 no cambiarian-.

-Bueno vamonos-Acto seguido emprendimos rumbo,mientras yo razaba que llegaramos pronto ya que me dolian los pies-.

* * *

><p>Llegando a la casa de modas:<p>

-Hola que ¿Que se les ofrece?-Pregunto una joven-

-Esta es la casa de modas-Pregunto Serena-.

-Si,se les desea hacer un vestido-Volvio a preguntar-

-Si,pero no uno cualquiera-Dije-Un vestido de novias-.

-Y quien es la afortunada-.

-Soy yo-Dije-.

Entonces la joven saco un no se que y comenzo a tomarme las medidas,me sentia incomoda y me maldije por no haberle pedido a Ruby en su momento que fuera el el que me haga el vestido,pero como siempre me olvide.

-Ya esta-Dijo-.

-Y cuanto nos va a costar-Ahora que tenia la tarjeta de credito de Drew podia pagar lo que sea-.

-No quiero dinero-Dijo-Quiero una cita CON EL GRAN CHEF-Dijo con los ojos de estrellas-.

-Bien conosco a 2 grandes chefs asi que no habria problemas-.

-Quieo salir con Cilan,me enseño mucho sobre cocina-.

-Ok,pero tendras mi vestido listo-.

-Siiiiii,asi podre salir con Cilan-kun-Dijo sonrrojada-Bueno nos vemos en 3 dias,tendre tu vestido listo,adios-.

-Bueno,vamono chicas-Fui saliendo y las chicas tras mi-.

Cuando llegamos al hotel ya era de noche y nos encontramos a Iris dormida en su cama y Axew a su costado,ahh se veia adorable,claro que lo que arruino el momento fue que recibi un mensaje de Sapphire que decia:

Drew me confundio contigo y se me avalanzo y Ruby lo vio todo esta muy enojado

conmigo,TIENES QUE VENIR

S.O.S

Sapphire.

Bueno problemas,pero ya lo resolveria mañana,nota mental:darle una paliza Drew por confundirme con mi prima.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui el tercer episodio =3<strong>


	4. Extrañas confusiones

Para aclarar el conjunto verde y naranja que aparecio el capitulo anterior es el conjunto que usa May en el juego ´Pokemon Esmeralda´

**Pokemon no me pertenece**

_pensamientos_

susurro

**MISTY POV´S**

¿Como es que llegue a esto?Ah,ya me acorde:

_Flash back_

_En la mañana de ese mismo dia:_

_Salia del baño,todo normal hasta que:_

_-Yo no puedo ir a Algaria-Exclamaba May-No puedo ver a Drew-._

_-Pero entonces quien ira-Decia Iris-Todas tenemos compromisos alla-._

_Y como si esa hubiera sido la respuesta,todas voltearon a verme,-Yo no ire-Dije-Salgo con Tracey-._

_-Pero segun tu dijiste-Dijo Serena-Solo nosotras sabemos-._

_Me maldeci,no debi de haber contestado,pero,ahora era tarde,en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me estaban botando,no sin antes que Dawn me prestara su togekiss para irme volando.._

_Fin del flah back_

En fin,ahora estoy volando a ciudad Algaria,pero antes de todo,estoy muy nerviosa por que si a Tracey se le ocurre abrir la boca antes de la boda,llovera sangre.

¿Donde quedaba la casa que alquilaban los chicos?Piensa Misty,piensa...¡Ya se!.

-Debo de correr por qu...WTF! PERO QUE VEN MIS OJOS-Enserio,esto es el colmo lo que veo es:

(Aclaro,cronologicamente hoy salia Paul del hospital)

-Un momia con cabello morado-Digo mientras me acerco,al parecer no notan mi prescencia-Drew esta todo moreteado-Ahi recien me estan escuchando-.

-Ahh Misty est...-Trata de decir Brock-.

-¡Y DONDE ESTAN RUBY Y SAPPHIRE!-Grite,llovera sangre, lo presiento-.

-¿Quien y quien?-Me preguntan todos-.

Me tranquilse un poco para decir-La prima de May y su novio-Dije-

-Y esa chica era igual a May-Pregunto ASH-.

-Sip-.

-Ahh entonces esto fue lo que paso...-Comenzo a relatar Trip-.

_Flash back_

_Saliamos del hospital de recojer a Paul por el ´accidente´ que tuvo._

_-Nunca lo hare de nuevo lo juro-Dijo Drew,que en realidad si se habia preocupado por Paul,digo.¿Quien no se preocupa por su padrino de bodas?-._

_En ese momento vimos a un Tropius descender del cielo,a Drew se le ilumino la cara ´May´ lo habia venido a ver,pero la pregunta nos surco en ese momento:¿Desde cuando May tiene un Tropius? la pregunta seria repondida despues ya que Drew en cuanto la chica guardo a su pomon se abalanzo a ella._

_-Mi amor te extrañe tanto,tengo muc..-Drew fue parado por los golpes de un extraño chico que usaba un extraño gorro-._

_-NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCATE A SAPP O SI NO TE el chico-Vamonos-. Y sin previo aviso de la mochila de la chica tomo una pokeball y de alli salio el mismo Tropius,que en cuanto subieron volo lo mas lejos posible-._

_Despues de reir a pierna suelta todos fueron a recoger al monton de huesos...DIGO a Drew,lo llevamos al centro pokemon,la emfermera Joy se sorprendio por vernos de vuelta tan pronto y nosotros le dijimos lo que paso,rio un poco pero luego nos atendio,cuando Drew salio de la habitacio con la enfermera con Chansey nos dijo que para mañana deberia estar mejor y le recomendo a Drew no volver a confundir personas..._

_Fin de flash back_

-Despues de eso salimos y aqui nos Trip-.

-Perfecto ahora esos 2 estaran en-quien-sabe-donde y tenemos a 2 heridos,ya no podre hacer llover sangre-Dijo con fastidio,pero a los demas se les ilumino la cara,no tendrian que ser parte de la masacre-.

-Bueno enton...Decia Brock sin embargo un grito les llamo la atencion.

-HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Grita cierto chico que usa una banda naranja y que su nombre empezaba con T-¿Llegue despues o antes de la masacre?-Pregunto-.

-No va a ver mira el estado en que estan-Respondio la pilanaranja con fastidio-.

-Si miranos,alto...¿Que hace Tracey aqui?-Pregunto Ash-Pense que ayudabas a Profesor Oak en el laboratorio-.

-Si,pero...¿No puedo venir a la boda de una de mis amigas?-Respondio-.

-Pues yo estoy alegre de que aya aceptado venir,uno mas a la sason-Dijo Cilan-.

Misty cogio su PokeGear y mando un mensaje a Tracey ´En la noche hablamos´y cuando Tracey vio le envio otro ´Ok cuando todos se duerman´ y asi se dio por terminada esa pequeña sesion de mensajes cuando..

-AH ya me acorde,Cilan necesito que te vallas a ciudad Calagua ya!-Dijo Misty-.

-¿Por que?-Pregunto-.

-Por algo vete ya de una vez ok-Dije y este fue-Bueno vamonos ya que se hace tarde,Misty yTracey esperaban esa noche con unas extrañas ansias.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui el cuarto capitulo=3<strong>

**Yo no se para el siguiente lemon o algo fundamental en La historia ¡USTEDES ELIJAN!**


End file.
